Happy Birthday Ryou!
by Fallen Crystal Moon
Summary: Like it says in the title. Today 9/2 is ryou's birthday. Yah for Ryou!


**Me: Awesome my first birthday fic is here and it's on favorite chacaiter**

**Ayume: Yeah that's Raven's favorite...but Malik is kawaii-er**

**Me: No Ryou is**

**Ayume: No Malik**

**Me:Fine then I won't tell you the surprise I got for you in the story**

**Ayume: A surprise!!! What is it**

**Me: Not telling...please do the thingy on the own thingy...thingy**

**Aymue: Fine...Raven doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Ryou..but she does own the ooc chacaiters in it =looks at paper=...wait what ooc charaiters**

**Me:Read...and semtember 2 is Ryou's Birthday...Happy Birthday Sweet Angel!!!**

* * *

Happy Birthday Ryou

_I can't believe he forgot, out of all the people HE had to forget_. Ryou thought as he walked home that day from school. _I mean even Yugi and Malik forgot. They should have remembered but No. They go on like nothing important is happening today. _

Ryou stomped on the hard cold sidewalk, little bit longer he would be home where he has to cook for his yami even if today was his day. How could this happen to this sweet little innocent teen. No one remembered, not even his friends from school or his yami that skipped today so he could watch his favorite program, the scream awards. That's a show where the actors, directors, bands, or horror movies get rewards for being scary, creepy, well known, or everyone loves them cause of the guts and gore they have.

This year Bakura was saying that he wouldn't miss this one cause last year there was a big test that everyone, sick or grumpy, had to take. To bad though. Bakura really wanted to see it. They had Nickelback live, singing their new song that wasn't in CD's yet. Damn was he mad when he ran into the door, turned on the T.V. and there was only five minutes left.

Ryou signed and stopped to look at the poster taped up on a pole. It read something about the meteor shower tonight. Sure everyone will go but he will be home watching who knows what Bakura finds on the T.V. possible it would be horror or some kind movie where he blushes at what they say or do. Man he has a weird mind.

After looking at the poster one last time Ryou walked back down the road. With his head down, he didn't want to look up to see if he was coming closer to home or not. If he went home then the ignoring would happen again. He stopped and glanced up at the building that was a couple blocks away.

"Maybe he wouldn't notice," Ryou examined as he turned to cross the street, the opposite side of his and Bakura's house. "I'm going to celebrate my birthday with or without them."

* * *

After walking around the park he finally found a bench no one was sitting at. It was a wood bench that looked like it has been here for awhile. The paint was pilling off and the arm rests cracked in the middle. Little words were carved in the back part of it. Little pictures and words that Ryou wished he didn't need to see.

Ryou decide he should sit on a swing instead. After peaking over his shoulder he saw that some of the swings had little kids playing on while mothers pushed the younger ones. He smiled at the seen. He strolled next to the swing that was at the end. Dropping his bag on the pole, that holds up all of the others swings, he sat on the flat sit part and kicked off in a little pace. He was going high but not as high like the little kids were. Some looked like they wanted to fly to the clouds while others wanted to see who can rap around to the other side.

The sight of them playing made Ryou happy. It was nice seeing kids play, having no care in the world but play the rest of there lives while they still can. A chuckle escaped his lips as he saw the kids spinning around the swing's poles. One fell and laughed while the others, that's with him, fell too and laughed with there little buddy.

Was that how it was when we're little, Ryou thought when he saw the boys and girls picking themselves up and go right back to spinning around the poles. Playing and laughing together without caring about what might happen. He looked down as he came to a stop. I wish we can go back to the time it was like that.

* * *

_"Hey Bakura look at me"_

_The said kid with wild white hair turned around to see another one that look like him but with tamer white hair. The younger looking one was on top the slide, standing waving his arms around like a big bird. Bakura, when he was 9 years old, stared at Ryou, when he was 7 years old. Bakura sighed and tossed the book he was, fake, reading and got up to stand at the bottom of the slide._

_"You shouldn't do that Ryou. Your still to young to slide down the big kids slide."_

_Ryou huffed and crossed his arms, "So, I'm a big boy and I want to slide down it now."_

_Bakura sighed and walked over to the steps that lead to the slide, "No Ryou, I have to watch you or I get in trouble."_

_"No I want to slide `Kura." Ryou stomped as he saw Bakura coming up the stairs. He turned around so he was looking down the slide that was meant for older kids. It was a bright orange slide that turns in the middle. It was a bit higher then the little kids slides. Ryou stared down and gulped as he made his way closer to the edge._

_Bakura was a few steps away. He had his hands jammed in his jean's pockets and was making his way up the steps slowly. He called out, "Ryou come on. If you come down now I won't tell Aunty you were up here."_

_Ryou made fists and pout, "I want to slide `Ku-ahhhhh!" The young kid slipped and landed head first down the slide. He tumbled the way down and landed face first on the patted ground. _

_"RYOU!!"_

_Bakura ran down the steps but since he was worried about his hikari he jumped the rest when he hit the middle point. He landed on his knees and winced but still got up and ran over to Ryou._

_He skidded over to Ryou, he flipped him over to see that he had a bloody nose and scratches on his right cheek. He had his eyes closed and that really worried Bakura._

_"Ryou…Ryou, answer me hikari." No respond. "Ryou, wake up damn it." He hugged his little buddy and his voice cracked, "Ryou, please be ok…Ryou." He felt little beads going down his face. He hugged him more tighter. That's when he felt the body, he was holding, move slightly. He pulled him away and made it so he was face to face with a waking Ryou._

_Ryou opened his eyes and looked into the ones before him. He was trying to smile but winced instead. His cheek hurt and his nose was killing him. Ryou glanced down at Bakura's jeans to notice they were torn and had red stains that look like they were coming from underneath the pants. He mumbled something that made Bakura's brow rise._

_"What was that?" Bakura asked as he notice little sparkles rolling down his bloody cheek._

_Ryou looked up and replied, "Your hurt Bakura…your hurt because of me."_

_Bakura looked at him like he was crazy, "I'm hurt, Look at you. Your nose is crying a river of blood and your worry about my little cuts." _

_Ryou nodded as his tears made a river of they're own mixed with crimson. The older one sighed and rubbed away some of the tears, while at the same time making the young one wince. He stopped and looked at him with soften eyes,_

_"Gomen Ryou," Bakura said as he hugged Ryou again, "Please never do something like that again."_

_Ryou closed his eyes and leaned into the warmth, "I promise `Kura," He hugged him back, "Never again."_

* * *

While Ryou was remembering his past of when him and Bakura were little children, he didn't notice that his sleeve was getting tug. He looked down and found out what was pulling it.

A little girl, maybe around five or six was staring at him with big dark blue eyes. She had on light blue jeans, that look like they were little to big for her, it was baggy and was dragging on the ground. She had a red shirt with a dragon and wolf making the symbol of yin and yang. The dragon was white and it's wings rapped around the black wolf. The little kid's hair was a shade of raven black with blue tips on the ends, it reached little ways beyond her shoulders. She was standing there with her one hand grabbed at Ryou's sleeve while the other was gripping what seems like a black collar around her neck. Her hand was over something Ryou couldn't see but he really didn't care for that but the part where why this little kid was in front of him.

"Hi." She said with a toothy grin. Looks like she lost some of them.

Ryou stared at her and did one of his innocent smiles, "Hello there."

"I'm Raven," she pointed to herself , after she let go of her collar. "What's yours mister?"

"I'm Ryou." He copied what the little kid did by pointing to himself.

Raven giggled and let go of his sleeve. She spin around a couple times then stood again in front of Ryou with another toothy grin. Ryou laughed and bent down, while still on the swing, "How old are you Raven?"

Raven held up her fists and counted silently as a finger came up for each number she whispered, "I'm this much." She held up six fingers. Well I guess he was right about the age part.

Ryou's smile didn't fade, "Wow that's good. I guess your becoming a big girl huh?" Raven smiled this time. "Raven where is your parents? Aren't they here watching you?" Raven's smile faded to a sad pout.

The little girl looked away and spoke through what seems like little hiccups, "They're on vacation for work. They left me here."

The teen pouted and rubbed her head, "Do you have someone at lest watching you?"

Raven's smile came back, "Yup, Ayume watches me," She looked into his eyes. "But she ran off while we were playing minutes ago. I looked for her but I can't find her. Can you help me Ryou sir?" Raven started pulling his arm trying really hard to make him stand up.

Ryou sighed and stood up, "Ok I'll help." He looked around the park then back at the little kid still pulling his arm. "What does she look like?"

Raven stopped and took a step back, "She looks like me but taller and longer hair." She pointed to her hair.

"Right lets look for her."

"Thank you Ryou sir."

* * *

It almost seemed like forever to find this Ayume person Raven was looking for. They have searched at the slides, jungle gyms, money bars, and anywhere where little kids seemed to like hanging around at. Looking for a little girl was easier said then do.

While walking Ryou held Raven's hand the whole time, no way is he going to make two kids lost. He pointed at something that seemed to be a huge dinosaur with holes everywhere on it so children can play peek-a-boo with it.

"lets try other there," Ryou took a few steps but he was dragged down when Raven collapsed on her knees and held her free hand up to her face to hide/ripe away the falling tears. He bent down to her level, "Raven are you alright?"

She shook her head and started to cry, "I want Ayume. I want my Ayume back. I must have did something that made her runaway. I'm a bad kid, Ryou sir." Her voiced cracked, "AYUME!!"

Ryou held out his arms, rapped them around the crying child and rocked her back and forth whispering calming words, "shh it's ok. We'll find her you'll see Raven. We'll find her shh don't cry."

Raven calmed down and hugged Ryou back crying on his shoulder. After awhile it became whimpers and hiccups. She lifted her head off his shoulders and looked into his eyes. Raven used the back of her hand to ripe away her tears and smiled at Ryou, "Thank you Ryou."

He smiled back and patted her head, "Your welcome sweetie. Now let's look for-" He got cut off by someone's yelling.

"RAVEN!!"

Both Ryou and Raven turned to the direction of someone running towards them. It was a little girl but looks older then Raven. The girl was holding something but she was to far to see what it was. She was half way there till Raven jolted over to the girl and almost knocked her down from the bear hug she was doing. "Ayume I missed you."

The said girl looked down and tried her best to hug back without dropping what was in her hand. "Come on Raven I wasn't gone that long was I?"

Ryou walked over and smiled at the girl stuck in the suffocating hug. He waved at her, "Hi you must me Ayume."

She smiled back, "Yes I am."

Ryou took a closer look at the girl. Like Raven said, she was taller then her with raven black hair but instead of blue tips she has blue strips. She had the same shirt like Raven's even the dragon, wolf symbol was like hers. Instead of long jeans, she had white shorts that go over her knee caps. In her hands, that she is really trying not to drop, were three ice-cream cones. One was vanilla, the second of strawberry, and the last was chocolate.

Raven let go of the girl and started at her with a pout on her lips, "Where were you Ayume?"

Ayume held up the cones, "I grab us some ice-cream."

If it could be possible, you would see stars in Raven's eyes when she saw the treats. "I likely."

Ayume laughed and handed Raven the chocolate one and the girl danced around with the treat in her hands held up in the air. Ayume looked over at Ryou, "Good thing I got three." She smiled when she handed Ryou the vanilla one, "Sorry if you don't like vanilla but I love strawberry more."

"It's ok I like vanilla." Ryou grabbed the said cone. "Thank you."

"No prob."

* * *

The three were sitting at a bench far from the swings but close to the trees that gave off a good scent of autumn leaves. They fell one by one to the ground below. Some hitting their target while others fell on top of the two kids or teen.

Raven was licking away her ice-cream. She got more on her then in her cause every lick she did it would find itself on her lips. Now if you look at her she would be a clown's kid minus the red nose and curry hair.

Ryou and Ayume ate their's slowly and made small talk in between. Ryou learned that Ayume is 8 years old and is watching Raven while their parents are away. They live alone with no other relatives around so they had to do things on their own. Ayume acts older then she seemed. She cooks, has a job for cleaning a pet store, which Raven is happy cause they get to play with the animals there. Ayume goes to school with Raven but worries if the teachers notice that there parents are never there for meeting or dropping off/picking them up from school. They didn't know yet but she tries really hard to hide it.

Ayume was talking away about all these things she is living with that she didn't even asked about anything of Ryou. She looked up at him and asked, "Ryou what about you, do you live with your parents?"

Ryou lowered his head and replied, "No, but I'm not alone. I live with my close friend. We get into fights once and while mostly things like food, who is cleaning what, but I'm stuck with all of it anyways so there isn't really any reason to fight if I ready know I will lose when we start."

"What's your friends name?"

"Bakura…he's a pain sometimes but that's what I like about him." He looked up to see a smiling 8 year old looking at him. "What?"

"You love him don't you?"

Ryou blushed and quickly licked his ice-cream to forget the question.

"So you do huh. It's ok. I think it's cute how people can fall in love with the person they known for there whole life." She looked down, a sad smile was on her face.

"what's wrong Ayume?" Ryou asked when he sat up.

She glanced at Ryou, "No I was just remembering something."

"What are you remembering?"

"Well-" She was cut when Raven jumped on her and looked up at Ryou.

"Ryou sir why were you crying early?" She was on Ayume's back with the chocolate still on her lips. She looked down and jumped off quickly, "Gomen Ayume."

Ayume sighed and with a questionable face, "You were crying, about what Ryou?"

Ryou crunched the last of his cone and looked to his side, away from the girl's concern faces, "Today is my birthday and it seems everyone I know has forgotten. Even Bakura skipped school today so he can just watch some show on TV. He didn't even say 'happy birthday' or hugged me or anything," tears were now falling down his face. "I wonder if anyone would notice if I'm gone or not."

Ayume and Raven exchanged glances and nodded. They both hopped off the bench and stood in front of Ryou and with big happy smiles on their faces they yelled, really loud, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOU!!!" Both of them jumped into Ryou's arms giving him a great big hug.

Ryou was caught unguarded but automatically gave the hug back to them. Tears were falling freely down his face, he was whispering to them with happiness in his face, "Thank you Raven. Thank you Ayume."

Ayume and Raven giggled, "your welcome Ryou."

When they let go Ryou ripped away the tears with the back his hand. He smiled at the girls, "You don't know how happy you two made me and I only met you just today."

Ayume spoke up, "Yes but when someone isn't happy on their birthday well it just isn't right."

"True." Raven said, wanting to be in the conversation too.

Something rung in the distant, it was loud and it echo around the park. Ayume looked to where the noise was coming from, then she notice the clock tower. The little hand was on the six while the long one was at the twelve. Ayume grabbed Raven's hand and Ryou's, "It's six o clock come on." She pulled both of them at the gate that leads the way out of the park.

"Ayume do we have to leave now?" Raven pouted.

"Yeah, or do you want to miss the meteor shower tonight?" Ayume question leading her head toward the younger girls way.

"No I want to go." She looked over Ayume's shoulder to peak at Ryou, "Are you going to Ryou sir? We can meet there."

Ryou made a small smile, "I might only if Bakura wants to come. I don't want him to be left out."

"So it's settled. We will all meet up at the high point on the hill. No one goes there but us." She shrugs. "I wonder why?"

Raven shrugged as well, "Who knows." She walked pasted Ayume and hugged the teen one more time, "Happy birthday again Ryou sir. Please be happy, today is your day no one less."

Ayume copied her, "Yeah what she said." They let go and hand in hand walked away waving. "Bye Ryou hope to see you soon."

"Yeah same with me too." Raven cried out.

Ryou waved back with his innocent smile on his face, " Don't worry we'll see each other again. Maybe not tonight but again in the future."

When the two girls were out of sight Ryou stopped waving and made his way home.

* * *

Ryou was in front of his door to his and Bakura's house. Pulling his key out of his pocket he placed it in the key hole. When it click he pulled the key out, stuck it back in his pocket and turned the knob.

When it opened he walked in. All of the lights were off and everything was dark. He gripped the doorway's wall while he was taking off his shoes. After they were off he grabbed them and placed them on the shelf he found, somehow, in the dark. Dropping his bag next to the door and closing it Ryou yelled out, "Bakura I'm home."

No one answered back. This didn't really surprised the teen. _Bakura must of went to bed early?_ He turned to the glow in the dark clock that hung on the wall other the shoe shelf. It read 6:46. _Ok I know Bakura wouldn't go to bed this early._

He walked down the hallway, his hands on the wall to hold himself up if he trips over something. When he reached the kitchen, even in the dark it was how it was when he left to school. Nothing was touched or moved. _maybe Bakura went out to eat._

As he made his way to the stairs that lead to the second floor, where his and Bakura's bed rooms are, he saw something flickering in the living room. Curious, he made is way there, as he came closer he could tell that the flicking was a little flame. More closer and he notice there was more then one. As he reached the table, they were on, he saw that each one of the flickering lights were on something white and rectangle.

When is eyes adjusted to the light he saw that the lights were candles. And they were on…a cake? Yeah it was a cake with white frosting covering it. On the sides were chocolate strawberries lined up around the bottom of the cake. There was even chocolate shreds all over it. In the middle was a smaller rectangle that was red. Words were written on it in black frosting. Ryou looked closer but not to close so the candles catch his hair on fire.

Ryou read the words out loud, like anyone would hear him, "Happy Birthday Ryou?"

Then out of no where the lights came on and figures jumped out of the shadows yelling, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYOU!!!"

Ryou jumped and looked around really quickly till he calmed down when he recognized the faces of his friends. Yugi and Yami were behind the couch, Yugi having a big smile on his face. Marik was hiding behind the TV while Malik was in the cabinet under the TV stand. Joey was acting like a lamp with the lamp shade still on his head. Seto was under a blanket, probity Mokuba thought of it cause he was on Seto's lap. Everyone was there but someone was missing. Like he read Ryou's mind the said person rapped his arms around Ryou's chest and brought him into a hug. The figure whispered something in Ryou's ear,

"Happy Birthday my light."

Ryou flipped over and stared into the eyes of his dark. He blushed at how close they were to each other. He tried his best to hide it but failed.

The thief laughed and tighten the hug. He grinned and lean in to Ryou's lips.

The young teen blushed harder when he felt his dark breath right on his lips. He was coming closer, more near his lips. Ryou closed his eyes and he could feel his face burning up. Something was wet and warm was on his face. But it wasn't on his lips but…his cheek? He opened his eyes to see Bakura licking his cheek with a smirk on his face. When he stopped and backed away, Ryou stood there with wide eyes staring at nothingness.

Bakura licked his own lips and grinned evilly at his light, "Dirty Ryou." He leaned down. "I was cleaning up the mess on your face. So you had vanilla ice-cream without me huh?"

Ryou shook his head a couple times and glared at his yami, "Why did you do that?"

"Cause I thought it would be fun." his grin not fading. "What you wanted me to kiss you?"

The blush was back on the young teen's face. "So what if I did?"

The dark laughed and slammed his hand on Ryou's back making his light stumble. When Ryou got his footing back be got dogged piled by two over excited teens and a kid. Ryou was on bottom, a coarse. Then Malik, Yugi, and on top waving his arms, Mokuba. "Happy birthday Ryou!" They yelled.

Ryou groaned and slipped his way out of the crashing teens. He stared at the teens then at everyone else in the room. He looked down, hair covering his eyes. He was shaking, this was Bakura's cue to rap his arm around him, "Hikari are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Ryou shook his head. "Then what?"

Ryou looked up with red eyes and little beads sliding down his face, "I Thought you all forgot. You guys didn't even say anything to me."

"We had to do that Ryou." Yugi stated.

"It was suppose to be a surprise." Malik said.

"If we told you then it wouldn't be must of a surprise now would it." Seto waved his finger, stating the matter.

"And if you knew then we wouldn't get a chance to scare you." Marik mocked when he hugged his light.

Bakura did the same with his light, "Come on Ryou, did you really think we would forget."

Ryou looked up and smiled, "No, I guess not."

"awesome, now that's over with, we can eat cake!" Joey jolted to the cake but instead fell on his but with a thump. He glared up at the person who was pulling his shirt's collar, "What's the deal Seto I want cake."

Seto sighed, "It's Ryou's birthday mutt. Not yours. And we didn't even get to part two was Ryou's surprise."

Ryou's eyes lit up, "Another surprise?!"

Bakura chuckled and lifted Ryou so he was carrying him bridle style. Ryou yipped and glare at his yami, which made him laugh instead of scared. He headed for the door, the others not so far behind with Yami carry a large blanket.

* * *

Wasn't long till Ryou fell asleep in Bakura's arms during the walk. Yugi was getting a piggy back ride from Yami and Malik was on top of Marik's shoulders grinning that he was so tall. Mokuba was being carried by Seto with his legs around his waist and his head on his shoulder.

The night breeze was carrying the scent of food and autumn leaves around the walking teens. When they stopped Bakura shook Ryou's shoulder gently, whispering in his ear, "Wake up little rose bud, wake up."

Ryou tossed around till he fluttered his eyes open to see a smiling Bakura. He nodded a few times and fell asleep again.

Bakura shook his shoulder again, "Come on Ryou don't go back to sleep. Look we're already here."

Ryou peeked a eye open then his other and turned his head other to be shocked by the scene. They were on top of a beautiful hill far way from the people below, mothers and fathers, babies and children, teens and couples, and so much more. The sight of people made Ryou look up at his yami with a questionable face, "Why are all these people here?"

Bakura set Ryou on the ground, after Yami sped the blanket out, and sat next to him, crossed legged, pointing to the sky. "There here for this."

Like that millions of lights were flying across the open sky. One more shinier then the last. Each of them zooming so fast that they left a trail of lights behind them, and others following the leading one.

Ryou gasped but smiled. He turned to his yami and hugged him, "Bakura thank you. I wanted to see them. How did you know?"

He shrugged, "Lets just say I know you better then you know yourself."

Ryou let go and grinned. He climbed onto Bakura's lap and laid his head on Bakura's chest. The yami smiled and rapped his arms around the little teens waist, drawing him closer.

After everyone got comfy and sitting next to there partners, they watched the lights in the sky dance in the dark sky above.

Yugi was laying in Yami's lap like Ryou but with both of their legs stretched out. Malik was leading on his yami's shoulder with Marik's arm rapped around his waist. Mokuba was on Seto's lap with his legs stretched out while Seto's crossed his. Joey was leading on Seto's shoulder and Seto laid his head on Joey's.

Everything was nice and peaceful till the group heard someone yelling at them. They all turned to see two little girls running their way, yelling out Ryou's name. They stopped next to them and the tall one of the girls spoke up, "Hi Ryou missed us." She looked at the group around him. "These must be your buddies. I guess they didn't forgot your birthday after all huh?"

Ryou smiled and glanced up at Bakura, "Bakura this is Ayume," he pointed to the tall one. "And this is Raven." He pointed to the girl holding Ayume's hand and smiling.

Raven walked over to Ryou, with Ayume still in her hand, "Ryou sir is this Bakura you were talking about." She pointed at Bakura and Ryou nodded. "So he's the one you love?"

"Raven!!" Ryou and Ayume yelled which caused the thief to raise a brow.

He looked at his hikari, "Ryou you love me."

Ryou stared up at Bakura with a blush on his cheeks, "umm…yes Bakura I do love you."

Bakura grinned and hugged Ryou which made him yip, again, "I love you too Ryou." He flipped Ryou over so he could lock lips with his light. Ryou was wide eyed but later closed them to deeper the kiss.

The group, even Raven and Ayume, awed. When the two stopped Ryou's eyes were halve closed and had a dreaming smile on his face. Bakura smirked, "So Ryou you like your first kiss?"

Ryou looked at him like he was a great big kitty, "Ryou…Ryou who?" He asked, it sounded like he wasn't even there anymore.

Bakura sighed and held up his hands, "Well if your not Ryou then I much torture you till you tell me where he is." He tossed Ryou on the blanket and was hovering over him with an evil smirk on his face. What came next made Ryou breathless. By that I mean Bakura brought his hands down and moved his fingers everywhere on the teen making him laugh. Yes people Bakura was tickling Ryou.

"Haha Bakura haha stop it Hahaha I can't Hahaha breath." Ryou manage to say through his laugher.

Bakura stopped and grabbed Ryou then set him back on his crossed legs. "So like I said before, Did you like your first kiss?"

Ryou blushed but giggled, "I did `Kura…was that another one of my surprise?"

He shrugged, "Maybe or maybe not."

Ryou also shrugged and looked over at the girls, "You guys can sit here." he patted the spot that was between him and Yugi.

"Thank you" Ayume said and pulled Raven with her to sit at the spot he pointed at.

Raven glanced up at Ryou and Bakura, then whispered to Ayume, "He's cute no wonder he choose him."

Ayume laughed which made Ryou turn to them, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." They said together with toothy grins. Ryou shrugged then leaned back to Bakura's chest and went back watching the meteor shower.

Yami glanced over at Raven and notice a shinning object hanging on her collar. It was in a shape that looked real familiar too him. Yugi looked up at his yami, "Yami is something wrong?"

He turned his attention to his light, "Nothing, lets just watch the stars." It really was bugging him.

Everyone was smiling at the beautiful light show in the darkness. Even Bakura was smiling at them, not one of those smiles where be is playing innocent so he could get out of prison faster. No, it was a true smile.

I guess Ryou found another surprise that night. The night where he found light in his darkness.

* * *

**Ayume: OMG you add us**

**Me: Yup**

**Ayume: But why are we young when we're suppose to be like near their ages**

**Me:cause I thought this would be cuter**

**Ayume: oh...Malik's cuter**

**Me:Ra not this again**

**Ayume: Please wish a happy birthday for Ryou by clicking on the purple box on the bottom**

**Me: No it's called a purple thingy, get it right yami**

**Ayume: Ra why did you make her my hikari**


End file.
